


Just Another Winter!Destiel One Shot

by Zelda_TheBeast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Skating, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_TheBeast/pseuds/Zelda_TheBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has never gone skating before, but who's a better teacher then Dean Winchester?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Winter!Destiel One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> A Winter!Destiel one shot because I thought the idea would be really cute and it snowed hard the other day soo...  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cool winter air brushed past Cas' fingers as they rushed down the highway, he looked into Deans beautiful green eyes, currently focused on the road. Robert Plants voice filled the impala, loud and booming, "And in the darkest depths of Mordor," Dean sang, beating the steering wheel like a drum set "I met a girl so fair!" Cas continued to stare at him contently "God I love me some Zeppelin!" Castiel shrugged "Dean, I do not see how that is relevant to my question, where are we going?" Dean put a hand on his shoulder, continuing to steer with his other "Relax, Cas. I'm not gonna murder you." He liked the warmth of Deans hand on his shoulder, it made him feel funny, but as soon as it was there, it was gone. Cas squinted at him, his blue marbles as big as slits "So you won't tell me?" "Nope, but five minutes til' were there, 7 tops." 

Ten minutes later, they pulled on to a desolate road off to the side of 56th, Cas had never been here before and was beginning to panic, Dean might have just brought him to his first hunt as a human. But Dean saw the look in his eyes and grabbed his hand involuntarily ," It's okay Cas, your not in danger." He said calmly, and he calmed at Deans touch. Should he trust him? He did before but this is different. He's Human now and he could get hurt. But he did trust Dean. They both unbuckled and got out of the car, Cas buttoned up his winter jacket and Dean strolled casually through the snow to the trunk of his baby, popping it open and standing up, brandishing 4 objects, "Ice Skates!" Thought Cas "I'm gonna learn to skate!" He quickly ran to Dean wrapping his arms around him, hugging was a new sensation all together but with Dean, it was crazy. Dean hugged back but made space between him and Cas, "The rink is that way." He pointed to a frozen lake, about 20 feet across. But through all his excitement it suddenly hit Cas "Umm, Dean, I... I don't know how to skate..." Dean smiled from ear to ear and laughed "Thats okay, I'll show you. It's easy!" He walked towards Cas and handed him a grey pair of hockey skates "They were my dad's." He took them with resentment "W-What if I break them?" He whispered, making Dean cackle "Haha! Oh god Cas your not gonna break ice skates. They're hockey skates, they don't make em' like this anymore!" He started to walk towards a bench off to the side, signalling to Cas to follow.

It was hard at first but Cas liked it, he put one hand on Deans shoulder to balance at all times because he was afraid of falling in front of him. He was already embarrassed because little kids were skating by him and Dean was an amazing skater, it was as if he wasn't even trying. When the snow started to fall, that was when Castiel finally worked up the courage "Dean, let me go." He pushed off him a bit "Are you sure Cas?" He nodded and Dean glided in front of him, skating backwards, arms outstretched in case Cas fell. He was skating on his own now! it felt good but he had to remind himself to skate steady or he'd fall, but he got a good 6 feet before he slipped and fell, landing in Deans arms. His eyes shone like a glint of sunlight on the ocean. He had snowflakes in his eyelashes and his cheeks were flushed red. At that moment Dean realized how beautiful the angels vessel was "Wow, Cas..." But before he could say anything Cas had his arms around his neck, kissing the hunters red chapped lips, who was surprised but leaned in, placing his hands right above Cas' hips. It was a long, meaningful kiss, and they both never wanted it to end. But when it did, they stayed there for a bit, embracing each other as they lost track of time , Dean pulled his head up and laid a light kiss on Cas' forehead and grabbed his hand, they started to skate towards the impala, Cas resting his head on the hunters shoulder, his hunters shoulder! And as they got to the car and looked back at one another Dean snickered and said "You know what Cas? If you tell Sam about this I swear to god..." But Cas didn't hear the rest, as they got into the impala, and drove down 56th, holding hands until the bunker.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't written many fanfics so it's not very good and I kind of rushed. Any thoughts or advice would be appreciated !


End file.
